Perfecto amor
by karliss
Summary: Su último curso de instituto, su última oportunidad para declararse al popular, playboy, capitán del equipo de futbol Sasuke Uchiha que con su sonrisa era capaz de hacerla olvidar todo lo que la rodeaba. Sabía que él nunca sentiría lo mismo, pero según ella no importaba solo quería desahogarse.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Era hermoso, lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus ojos, aunque tampoco había tenido tantas oportunidades de verlos, pero eso no le importaba. Su sueño era algo que estaba segura era eso: solo un sueño, eso que ella deseaba era que la besara, un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras lo miraba y su mente soñadora creaba una fantasía alrededor de ellos dos:

_Atardecer. Un hermoso atardecer en el cual ambos paseaban a la orilla de una playa ¿Cuál? eso no importaba. Lo único importante era que estaban los dos solos. Juntos. Tomados de la mano y ella se encontraba feliz, no podia quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, la mirada embelesada que solo se producía cuando él se encontraba presente, ella sería feliz con solo una sonrisa que él le dedicara. Solo que en esos momentos le estaba dedicando más que una sonrisa, la miraba fijamente y con sus ojos transmitiéndole ternura haciendo que su corazón saltara en su pecho y en su estomago se volvieran locas las mariposas que habitaban en ella y despertaban siempre que estaba cerca de su amor. Sasuke._

_-Sakura…_

_Se notaba nervioso al hablarle y sin saber el motivo ella se puso nerviosa. Su corazón se lleno de esperanza, una esperanza que quería crecer, pero aun no sabía de que quería hablarle y no quería darle alas, solo por eso la mantuvo oculta esperando, deseando…_

_-Sakura… -empezó una vez más, solo que esta vez no se detuvo- ¿quieres ser mi novia? -al ver que esa chica peli rosa que lo traía de cabeza no salía de su asombro añadió tardíamente- te quiero._

_Solo eso necesito para que saliera de su trance y lo mirara con su cara iluminada por la felicidad que la embargaba en esos momentos._

_-¡Yo también te quiero, Sasuke!-sin resistirlo salto a abrasarlo lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que ambos cayeran en la arena, ella arriba de él. El peli negro solo la miraba con esa sonrisa cautivadora que lo diferenciaba del resto._

_-Supongo que esto es un sí._

_-¡Sí!_

_Ninguno de los dos podía esperar más para probar los labios del otro, así que lentamente, mirándose a los ojos en todo momento empezaron a acercarse tratando de hacer el momento mágico. Sería el primer beso de Sakura, pero no estaba nerviosa, ella llevaba mucho tiempo esperando ese beso para que le entrara el pánico en ese momento. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, sus alientos se juntaban, sus labios se rosaban tiernamente, ella susurró su nombre contra sus labios…_

_-Sasuke…_

-¿Qué sucede con el señor Uchiha, señorita Haruno?

Había caído en sus sueños una vez más, solo que ahora en media de una clase delante de todos sus compañeros, delante de él. Su rostro se tiño de rojo, se sentía avergonzada, humillada. No creía que podría volver a mirarle sin ruborizarse. Todos la miraban con burla en sus ojos esperando la oportunidad para burlarse de ella. En cambio, él, la miraba con la misma sonrisa que le dedica a todas las mujeres, esa que las hacía olvidarse hasta de su nombre, era como si les dijera: _"No pasa nada, es normal que estés loquita por mi… les pasa a todas y hay Sasuke para todas." _Eso es lo que ella creía que decía esa sonrisa cuando lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. Le encantaría que ella fuese especial para él para que le dedicara la sonrisa tierna de sus sueños…pero eso no creía que fuera a pasar.

Solo le quedaba enfrentarse a la mirada de la profesora y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Lo siento.

La miro con cara de inocente y rogando para que no la hiciera pasar por más vergüenza, tuvo la suerte de que al ser la mejor de la clase y predilecta la dejara en paz y siguiera con la clase, mientras sus compañeros se burlaban a sus espaldas.

Siempre buscaron alguna debilidad, algún secreto sobre ella para burlarse, era perfecta en todo lo que hacía, así que sus compañeros la envidiaban por la facilidad que tenía para salir vencedora en todo lo que se proponía. Todos estaban en su contra, si se acercaban era solo para conseguir algo, nunca nadie se le acerco esperando su amistad, solo querían su cerebro para conseguir una buena nota. Solo podia contar con sus dos mejores amigas Ino y Hinata. Las tres eran inseparables desde niñas.

Suspiro y pensó que ahora tenía que enfrentarse a su curso que en cuanto tuvieran la ocasión iban a molestarla con ese chico de ojos preciosos que la traía vuelta loca y ella no se iba a poder defender, porque todo lo que fueran a decir seria la pura verdad. Sería completamente humillante.

Trato de poner atención en clases, pero sus ojos se desviaban continuamente hacia ese chico que tanto quería. Le encantaría que él también la mirara con cara de enamorado, solo que sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Él, Sasuke, podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. También sabía que nunca se iba a fijar en ella, porque entre los dos existía una barrera invisible pero a la vez tan solida como una muralla: él era popular y ella no.

Solo podía tener fantasías con el chico que le gustaba.

Sasuke Uchiha, prácticamente se consideraba la persona perfecta; era guapo, inteligente, popular, rico. Tenía todo lo que quería… o casi todo, porque como cualquier humano tenía un defecto y este tenía nombre: Sakura Haruno.

Aunque ese era su secreto mejor guardado y no estaba dispuesto a que nadie lo averiguara, tenía una imagen que mantener, tampoco estaba dispuesto a que se burlaran de él, por la simple razón de que le gustara una chica que no estaba a su nivel, ni mucho menos popular. Pero bien que sabía que tampoco trataría de tener una relación en secreto con ella. Ella no se merecía eso.

Solo que sus planes e mantenerse lejos de ella se fueron al infierno ese día. Si hubiese sido inteligente ni se habría aparecido por el colegio, pero no era adivino para haberlo adivinado, así que tendría que buscar una solución de último minuto, porque no creía que fuera capaz de hacer como que nunca había escuchado lo que si escucho.

Sakura Haruno, esa preciosa peli rosa, lo quería. O por lo menos eso dio a entender con ese suspiro en el que pronuncio su nombre, como si la fantasía que estaba teniendo fuera para mayores. Tampoco pudo evitar mirarla con la misma sonrisa con la que mira a todas, debía seguir manteniendo esa fachada en al que era un completo mujeriego que tenía el corazón de hielo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Quiero darle las gracias a **UchihaAri **y **jan3siitha **por haber comentado el capitulo anterior y decirles que tratare de actualizar todos los dias o día por medio... MENOS los fines de semana. Sin más a leer_

**CAPITULO 2**

Al salir de clases Sakura guardo lo más rápido posible sus cosas. No quería que la molestaran más de lo necesario, así que salió corriendo de clases hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para seguir su camino hacia su casa. Su respiración se encontraba entrecortada por la carrera pero eso le daba igual. Por lo menos había consiguió librarse hasta la mañana siguiente de la vergüenza.

-No quiero ir a clases mañana-murmuro para ella misma.

Le daba mucha vergüenza y no creía poder entrar en su salón con la cabeza en alto como hacían otras de su curso cuando las molestaban. Ella no tenía ese valor.

Al llegar a casa se fue directa a su dormitorio y se tiro en su cama tratando de callar sus gritos con la almohada ¿de alguna manera tenía que callarlos, no?

Solo agradecía que se encontrara sola en su casa. Sus padres se encontraban aún en el trabajo, así que al estar sola no necesitaba ahogar sus gritos. No tenia paciencia para mostrarles a sus padres que no le pasaba nada de nada cuando sí que le pasaba algo. ¡Había helo lo más vergonzoso de su vida!

Su teléfono empezó a sonar avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Era de Hinata.

**-¿Quieres que vayamos a hacerte compañía?**

Tan tiernas. Siempre preocupándose por ella. Esas sí que eran amigas. Respondió:

**-No se preocupen. Estoy bien.**

Ni siquiera tenía cabeza para ponerme a estudiar qué era lo que hacía cuando quería olvidarme de algo. Estaba casi decidida a faltar a clases para ahorrarse las burlas cuando le llego otro mensaje, esta vez de Ino.

**-Cualquier cosa, estamos aquí.**

Respondió con un rápido OK y volvió a tapar mis gritos con la almohada.

Decidió que lo mejor sería que se diera una ducha para relajarse y después comería algo.

Sasuke nunca pensó que se podría poner nervioso por la simple razón de querer conversar con alguien. Pero así era.

Se encontraba afuera de la casa de Sakura y estaba indeciso de entrar o no.

La verdad era que tenía miedo. No quería empezar una relación con ella por miedo a perder a sus amigos. Siempre que uno de ellos se ponía de novio con alguna que no era de su círculo lo desterraban y no volvían a hablarle hasta que terminaba con esa persona. No quería que eso le pasara a él.

Pero tampoco tenía por qué vivir del qué dirán; era su vida y si quería estar con ella sus amigos tenían que aceptarlo y no criticarlo.

Ya más decidido fue hacia la casa de Sakura y toco el timbre antes de volver a dudar de su decisión.

Estaba tan ensimismado pensando que le diría una vez que abriera la puerta que no se fijo cuando esta se habría. Fueron solo unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta y miro a Sakura. Solo que sus ojos cambiaron a ser unos de completa lujuria al ver que lo único que traía puesto era un bata y podia jurar que debajo de esa prenda no vestía nada.

Sakura estaba tan relajada tomando su baño que por poco no escucha el timbre. Estaba pensando en dejar que sonara sin tomarlo en cuenta pero pensó que podía ser algo importante. Así que se puso un bata y fue a abrir la puerta. Nunca se imagino que el que tocaba era el dueño de sus pensamientos y mucho menos que esa mirada de lujuria iba dedicada a ella.

También se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a esa mirada.

Que Dios se apiadara de ella.

_Merezco algun comentario?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí les traje un nuevo capitulo... ojalles guste y me regalen un comentario :)_

**CAPITULO 3**

No podia quitar la vista de su cuerpo que estaba tapado por nada más que una toalla la que se podia quitar simplemente tirando y quedaría desnuda ante sus ojos. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba entrando en su casa sin siquiera decirle nada a Sakura y cerró la puerta. Ella parecía que todavía no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba porque no se lo impidió. Lo dejo hacer.

La tomo entre sus brazos y la beso, eso era lo que quería hacer desde que le empezó a gustar desde hace unos meses. Todavía lo podía recordar:

_Nunca antes había tomado en cuenta a esa chica de cabello rosado que era perfecta en todo lo que hacía, aunque para él eso ni siquiera le importaba. Solo conocía mejor a las chicas que estaban en su círculo de amigos. Sobretodo Karin que era una de las tantas que le servían para pasar el rato. Solo que después de fijarse en Sakura nunca más pudo "divertirse" con otras chicas._

_Todo fue por culpa de Naruto, su casi hermano. Él era el culpable que se terminara enamorando. ¿Por qué diablos se le ocurrió fijarse en una chica sin nombre? Cuando le presento a su novia, Hinata, junto con sus amigas habría podido olvidar su nombre en cuanto se alejara de ellas, pero a esa bonita peli rosa no se le ocurrió nada mejor que cruzarse en su camino ni cinco minutos después para terminar ambos en el suelo con todos los libros de ella desparramados a su alrededor. ¿Cómo se cayó? Ni idea. La miro para reclamarle que se fijara por donde iba, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta antes de pronunciarlas. Sus mejillas tenían un pequeño tono rosado que la hacía parecer muy tierna y le obsequio una pequeña sonrisa con un susurrado 'perdón' que le hiso olvidar por un momento donde estaba._

_Ahí fue donde empezó todo. El resto de sus amigos había dejado de hablarle a Naruto. Él era el único que lo seguía considerando su amigo y por lo tanto se juntaba a veces con él y con su novia, esto quería decir que además con Sakura. Solo que cada vez que la veía no podia apartar su mirada de ella para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que tenía que lo atraía tanto. Nunca consiguió una respuesta, así que termino dándose por vencido a los sentimientos que estaban naciendo en su interior por ella. Solo que nunca se lo dijo._

Si hubiese sabido que los besos de Sakura eran tan exquisitos la habría besado mucho antes.

Nunca había actuado de esa manera con una mujer, siempre había sido de los hombres que tenían todo bajo control y eran expertos a la hora de seducir y llevárselas a la cama. Entonces, ¿por qué no había actuado de la misma manera con Sakura? A lo mejor una pequeña parte de su ser la había reconocido como la única, por eso nunca había hecho nada para acercársele un poco más.

Reconocía que era joven para saber si se podía enamorar de verdad a tan corta edad, pero ya era un experto en lo que a relaciones se refería. No podia estar equivocado.

-Sasuke-kun…

Sakura no pudo evitar pronunciar su nombre en un suspiro, se encontraba en las nubes y no quería bajar por ningún momento de ellas. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento y como ocurría siempre la realidad era de por sí mucho mejor que la fantasía. Sin importarle nada se abrazó aun más fuerte a Sasuke como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Algo que en ese momento le parecía la mejor idea que se le pudiese ocurrir. No dejarlo ir nunca. Perfecto.

Así que con esa idea en la cabeza enredo sus manos en su pelo y tiro de él para hace el beso más profundo. Sakura se encontraba en el paraíso. Su paraíso individual.

Sasuke mordió el labio de Sakura de forma juguetona con lo que consiguió arrancarle otro suspiro. El deseo le estaba nublando la razón y en medio del frenesí la tomo en brazos para dirigirse con ella al sofá donde la recostó y dirigió su mano a la bata para quitársela.

Cuando Sakura sintió la mano de Sasuke que estaba a punto de dejarla desnuda, reacciono.

-No.

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil y la miro.

-No puedo hacer esto.

-¿Por qué?

¿Acaso Sasuke necesitaba respuesta para todo? Ella no se sentía preparada y ya. Ellos no tenían una relación para que ella se acostara con él. ¿No podía entender eso por su cuenta? ¿O los hombres pensaban de forma distinta?

-Porque no quiero.

La cara de Sasuke empezó a mostrar el enfado que estaba sintiendo. O podia no ser enfado solo frustración sexual.

-Hasta hace un momento si querías -le responde Sasuke.

Todavía quería, pero no podía. ¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de decírselo pero a la vez no decirle que primero quería una relación? ¿Siempre eran así de complicada las cosas?

-Mis padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento -¡Salvada!

-Ah.

-Espera aquí. Voy a vestirme y después me dices a que viniste.

Sakura no espero a que respondiera, en ese momento solo quería estar lejos de su presencia para poder darle tiempo a su cuerpo que volviera a la normalidad.

Ya vestida volvió y lo encontró sentado en el mismo sofá. Ella se sentó en un sillón frente a él.

Y esperó.

Solo que él se quedo en silencio y no dijo nada. Abrió y cerró la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. ¿Acaso no le había dado tiempo suficiente para que se recuperara?

-Perdón…

Se paro y se fue.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Estúpido, mil veces estúpido. Había tenido la ocasión perfecta para invitarla a una cita ¿y que había hecho? Se había quedado mudo. Eso había hecho.

Tampoco había podido mantener las manos quietas. Otro hecho lamentable.

Ahora si Sakura no quería saber nada de él no la iba a culpar, porque hasta él se odiaba en ese momento y mentalmente se dio de patadas. Tendría que haberse ido en cuanto la vio con esa toalla o haberle dicho que volvía después.

Manejo hasta su casa y se fue directo al gimnasio, el ejercicio era lo único que lo ayudaría a calmarse en ese momento.

Ahora que se encontraba lejos de la tentación se daba cuenta que lo había hecho todo mal. Nunca tendría que haberle peguntado que porque no quería acostarse con él. Se veía de lejos que era inocente. La primera vez de una chica tenía que ser más romántica que un rápido revolcón en el sofá de su casa con la llegada de sus padres en cualquier momento. Cualquier chica se habría relajado en una relación así.

So lo que ahí aparecía otro problema: Sasuke nunca había sido un hombre romántico y no tenía idea de que hacer para conquistarla. ¿Existiría algún curso donde explicaran como ser romántico? Porque él lo tomaría sin dudarlo. O también le podría preguntar a Naruto.

No.

Eso sí que no.

Estaba seguro que ese era hasta peor que él.

¿Neji? ¿Sai?

Ambos se reirían de él.

¿Karin?

Todo el instituto se enteraría de que no sabía ser romántico.

¿Su hermano Itachi?

Se reiría de él, pero después lo ayudaría. Al fin tenía una respuesta.

Ahora solo le quedaba una pregunta: ¿Estaba dispuesto a convertirse en la burla de su hermano?

Solo existía una respuesta: Sí.

**_DaniiielaZ:_**_ No pienso dejar la historia a medio camino... nunca me a gustado dejar algo sin terminar así que te puedo asegurar de que la pienso terminar._

**_Rossi Uchiha:_**_ A decir verdad subo los capitulos por como me van quedando, pero are mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer capitulos más largos._

**_Jess Wazowski:_**_ No sabes como me alegra de que te guste mi forma de narrar... a veces creo que es pesima y termino por desesperarme al encontrarle miles de errores y que no van a entender lo que estoy tratando de decir, por eso me alegra que me digas eso. _

_Gracias por leer y... comentarios?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí les dejo el siguiente. Espero que les guste..._

_Ademas tengo que informarles que lamentablemente NO podré subir ningun otro capitulo hasta el lunes. _

**CAPITULO 4**

Había llegado a su casa y lo primero que Sasuke hiso fue buscar a su hermano para que le ayudara en su problema antes e arrepentirse. Y como había esperado, su hermano reacciono de la forma en que él creía que reaccionaria.

_Podía llegar a ser tan predecible._

¿De verdad valía la pena convertirse en la burla de su hermano? Llevaba más de quince minutos riéndose de él y no se notaba como que fuera a parar en los siguientes segundos. Cada vez que parecía que un ataque de risa se le pasaba solo tenía que mirar la cara de su hermano menor para que le entraran las ganas de reírse otra vez, consiguiendo que Sasuke empezara a tener la más perfecta fantasía de romperle la nariz. Si no fuera porque sabía que su hermano no se quedaría tranquilo hasta desquitarse ya lo habría hecho.

-¡Cállate!

Se podía decir que su paciencia había alcanzado su límite. Y así lo tiene que haber intuido Itachi porque como pudo trato de callarse. Según él: aún era muy joven para morir.

-Ya, ya, cálmate.

-¿Me vas a ayudar, o no?

-Sí, pero para ayudarte tienes que contarme que hiciste.

-¿Ah?

Itachi suspiro antes de responder.

-Fácil. Si me estas pidiendo que te enseñe a ser romántico, eso quiere decir que te quieres disculpara por algo. ¿Me equivoco?

Estuvo a punto de decir que no se equivocaba, pero tampoco quería reconocerlo. Así que prefirió responder por otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué crees que me quiero disculpar por algo?

-Porque es la única razón que quieras ser romántico.

-¿No puedo ser romántico porque sí?

-¿Tú? No lo creo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Deja de hacerme preguntas inútiles y dime qué hiciste!

-Nada.

-No te creo. Nunca antes me pediste algo así. Por eso creo que pasa algo, -paro un momento antes de seguir- además yo tengo razón ¿o me vas a venir a decir que solo ahora empiezan a interesarte las chicas? Lo dudo.

-Lo que haya pasado no te importa.

-¡Así que yo tengo razón!

Sasuke prefirió quedarse callado… la única forma en que no decía ni que sí ni que no.

-¿Lo intentaste con flores? ¿Chocolates? ¿Una cena a la luz de las velas? A todas las mujeres les encanta.

Ninguna de esas tres posibilidades le servía, pero en vez de decirle que su ayuda no sirvió de nada, le dio un pequeño "gracias" y se fue a su dormitorio.

Tendría que pensar una forma de disculparse él mismo.

Sakura estaba esperando el momento en que despertara de ese sueño-pesadilla, aunque sabía que su espera era inútil. Todo lo que pasó en el sofá de su casa había sido real. Solo que ahora venia el nerviosismo de no saber como comportarse al día siguiente en su presencia.

¿Saludarlo?

Esa no era una opción. Estaba segura que para Sasuke no había sido nada y habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier otra mujer que hubiese abierto la puerta como ella: con una bata y desnuda bajo ella.

¿Hacer como si nada paso?

Tampoco podía ser una opción para ella. No era de las que se comportara así con todos los hombres. Estaba segura que en el instante en que posara sus ojos en él se pondría roja como un tomate.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Tampoco quería hablar con sus amigas, porque eso significaría tener que contar lo que había pasado y no se encontraba con fuerzas para decirlo en voz alta. Apenas podía creerlo aún como para decírselo a otras personas. Aunque fueran sus amigas.

Tendría que guardarlo para ella. Esa era la única opción y mañana ya vería como se las arreglaba para pasar el día, porque tampoco tenía que olvidar que también la iban a molestar con que le gustaba Sasuke.

¿Por qué les gustaba molestar tanto a otros en el instituto?

¡Mejor que se metieran en su propia vida!

-Llegue Sakura.

-Hola mamá.

-¿Qué te pasa?

_Si te lo contara no me creerías._

-Nada.

Se había olvidado que se encontraba aun sentada en el sillón en el que estaba sentada cuando volvió de vestirse; así que antes de que su madre preguntara una vez más que le pasaba se levanto y camino lo más rápido posible, sin parecer que quería escapar de la vista de su mamá, hacia su dormitorio.

Mañana le esperaba un largo día.

Por más que pensara una buena solución a Sasuke no se le ocurría ninguna que le sirviera para disculparse y eso estaba haciendo que empezara a irritarse.

No podía creer que le costara tanto. Escucho sonar a su celular. Le había llegado un mensaje y era de Naruto.

**Lo siento. ¡No te enojes! Habla conmigo o me voy a presentar en tu casa llorando y sabes que puedo hacerlo.**

¿Qué…?

Naruto tendría que empezar a fijarse a quien le mandaba sus mensajes.

-¡Sasuke!

¿Todavía no aprendía a que no tenía que gritar cuando contestaba?

-Me acaba de llegar un mensaje que estoy seguro que no es para mí.

-¿De veras? ¿Y de quien era?

-¡Tuyo!

-¿Mío?

-Sí.

-Tendré que mandarle de nuevo el mensaje a Hinata entonces.

-Hmp.

Le colgó antes de que dijera algo más. Presentarse en su casa y ponerse a llorar, ¡ja! algo completamente infantil. Solo a Naruto se le ocurriría.

_Hablar._

_Lo siento._

Parece que había encontrado la forma de disculparse. Solo tenía que decir lo siento y asunto arreglado.

La respuesta era fácil, muy fácil.

**_anny uchiha, Camille-gisel _**_y **Rossi Uchiha **les agradesco de todo corazón por sus comentarios. _

_Y como dije en un principio nos vemos el lunes con un nuevo capitulo._


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

¿Cuánto más iba a tener que soportar? El día iba de mal en peor. Le había costado tanto quedarse dormida que se despertó tarde y tuvo que vestirse a la carrera. Y después al llegar al instituto empezó el mayor castigo: miradas burlonas y comentarios hirientes. Sakura había hecho lo mejor que pudo demostrando que no le importaba de que se estuvieran burlando de ella. Aunque no era así. Cada insulto (o por lo menso a ella le parecían insultos) le afectaban, la herían. No quería seguir ahí.

Estaba tan cansada que solo quería desaparecer, pero ese no era su peor mal.

Era Sasuke.

Desde la mañana había permanecido lo más lejos de él. Aun no se creía lo que había pasado ayer y le daba vergüenza tan solo mirarlo. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Estaba segura que en el momento en que le hablara ella se paralizaría y empezaría a tartamudear; preferible evitarlo.

Pero Sasuke no quería evitarla, ya que buscaba cualquier ocasión para acercarse a ella. Estaba segura que era solo para dejarle claro que para él no había significado nada lo del día anterior.

Se arrepentía de haberse levantado esa mañana.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura?

-Nada Ino.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Pues no te creo -me mira fijamente y luego dice- ¿estás mal porque todos te están molestando?

-No.

-Sigo sin creerte.

Sakura prefiere quedarse callada antes de seguir insistiendo que ella se encuentra bien. De todas formas no le va a creer. Preferible hubiera sido decirle que se encontraba mal, muy mal.

-Voy al baño.

Antes de que digan algo me levanto y me voy. Necesito unos momentos a solas.

Pero su mala suerte no acaba ahí. A pocos metros de llegar a su destino, su suerte cambia para peor. Ahí estaba Sasuke con Karin. Por lo menos ella tenía razón, a Sasuke no le importó nada. La pequeña chispa de esperanza que tenía en su peco termino por apagarse. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un lugar a solas.

Sasuke se estaba desesperando, cada vez que intentaba acercarse para disculparse ella salía corriendo. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni idea. Pero estaba haciendo que cada vez perdiera un poco más la paciencia. Algo que le pasaba muy rara vez. Y no mejoraba que ahora tuviera que lidiar con Karin.

-Largo Karin. Déjame en paz.

-Pero si no te estoy molestando -hace un puchero que de seguro lo practicó frente al espejo hasta que le salió perfecto. Nunca había visto que al hacer ese gesto una mujer se vería más hermosa de lo que es. Por lo general esos no resaltan.

-Largo y hablo en serio. No tengo paciencia para soportarte hoy- aun cuando Sasuke pone su voz más fría, no consigue nada. O si consigue, pero lo contrario, Karin parecía más decidida a conseguir que él la tomara en cuenta.

-Te vas a divertir.

-No.

Un no rotundo por lo que a él refería. No pensaba aparecerse por la fiesta que Karin estaba organizando en su casa.

-Eh invitado a todos. Así que te espero -antes que volviera a aparecer una negativa lo abrazó dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la comisura de los labios para luego darse la vuelta e irse moviendo las caderas, Como si estuviera segura que Sasuke la estaría mirando alejarse. Y eso estaba haciendo antes de ver por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura que estaba retirándose de esa escena.

Justo paso lo que no quería, también tendría que explicarle eso también. No quería que creyera que solo estaba jugando con ella, porque eso no era así.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han regalado... no saben lo feliz que me hacen_

**CAPITULO 6**

Al final terminó cediendo y se apareció en casa de Karin esa noche, pudo ver que estaban todos ahí. Solo faltaba Naruto que le habían dejado de hablar hasta que se deshiciera de la "peste". ¡Cuánto le gustaría a él ser como Naruto! Nunca le ha importado el que dirán, no como él. Si fuera tan fácil ya hacía tiempo que se habría puesto a conquistar a Sakura.

Fue directo a sentarse junto a Sai y Neji que estaban bebiendo una cerveza; se notaban que llevaban bastante rato en lo mismo, porque estaban bastantes bebidos. Los saludo y puso toda su atención en la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que eran sobre Sakura que casi no oyó de lo que estaban hablando hasta que Sai se levantó para irse y Neji le dijo.

-Y buena suerte con Sakura -para luego ponerse a reír.

-¿Qué? -no se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta hasta que se oyó decirlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué le diste suerte con Sakura?

-¿Tienes miedo de perder a una de tus admiradoras? -se burlo Neji.

-Hmp.

Neji se rio y como si supiera que su respuesta lo fuese a afectar en algo se tomo su tiempo para responder.

-A Sai le interesa Sakura.

Sasuke para no demostrar que su respuesta le afectaba en algo tomo un trago de cerveza.

-Claro que todos saben que Sakura te quiere a ti, pero a Sai le gustan los retos y este va a ser uno interesante.

-Ojala que tenga suerte.

Esperó que la sonrisa que puso en su rostro no resultase demasiado forzada como la sentía él. Estaba que se moría de los celos, ¿Quién se creía que era para tratar de quitarle a su Sakura?

¿Su?

Todavía ni tenía una relación con ella y ya la consideraba suya. Estaba empezando a notar que podía ser muy posesivo cuando quería a alguien.

-¡Sasuke!

Trató de ocultar su gemido de irritación por mientras que Karin se sentaba en su regazo. No tenía ni idea de cómo se iba a quitar de encima a esa lapa. Ni menos cuando se mostraba tan decidida a conseguir lo que quería, que en esos momentos era que la acompañara a su habitación. ¿Podían existir las mujeres tan fáciles como ella? A veces terminaban dándole asco, parecía que no tuvieran dignidad.

-¿Vamos a otro lado?

-No.

No le interesaba y para sacársela de encima se levanta sin importarle que Karin caiga al suelo. Sin decirle ni siquiera un "lo siento" va hacia la puerta para irse. No pensaba pasar ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Tampoco se despide de Neji, aunque eso no importaba estaba demasiado entretenido besando a una chica.

Estaba demasiado enrabiado al saber que ahora Sai quería a Sakura, también estaba seguro que solo la quería para un rato nada más, no como el que quería convertirla en su novia. Algo que aun no sabía cómo explicárselo a la misma Sakura.

Con gusto iría a su casa en ese mismo momento, pero no podía por una simple razón: Eran las dos de la mañana y como toda niña buena estaría durmiendo. Así que sin nada más que hacer se dirige a su propia casa pensando que si no pudo hablar con ella ese día en el colegio porque cada vez que se le acercaba ella se alejaba, mañana no tendría ninguna oportunidad y la iría a buscar a su misma casa.

No se le podría escapar.

Sakura estaba leyendo el último capítulo de una novela romántica cuando escucha sonar el timbre. ¿No podían tocar diez minutos después? Le faltaban un par de hojas para terminarla y ahora tendría que hacer un alto solo para ver que querían. Solo que al abrir se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Nada más y nada menos que Sasuke.

La vida no podía ser más injusta. Se miró para ver con que estaba vestida esa vez y dio gracias de que se le ocurrió vestirse con vaqueros y una pollera y no con el piyama como pensaba hacerlo.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola.

Se quedo quieta. ¿Por qué siempre que lo tenía cerca se le olvidaba todo? Era tan guapo…

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, claro. Pasa.

Lo siguió a la sala de estar, al mismo lugar donde había estado la última vez y parecía que él también lo recordaba, porque miro el sofá y en vez de sentarse en él prefirió sentarse en un sillón y a Sakura que no supo que la poseyó en ese momento se fue a sentar en ese mismo sofá. A lo mejor con ese acto trataba de decirle que ya lo había olvidado o que no le importaba, pero la cuestión era que se sentó en el.

Al ver que a Sasuke le pasaba lo mismo que la vez anterior y no decía nada, decidió ser ella la que hablara.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias.

Bien, ella ya había hecho un esfuerzo ahora le tocaba a él.

-Sakura…

-¿Sí?

-Yo…

Trataba de hablar y no podía. ¿Ese era Sasuke? No lo creía. El Sasuke que ella conocía no se comportaba así.

-Lo siento.

¿Lo siento? ¿A qué se refería?

-No te entiendo.

-Lo siento, sé que no debería haberte besado, pero como estabas vestida no me puedes culpar; te veías demasiado provocativa. Además, ¿cómo se te ocurre abrir la puerta vestida así? No puedes culparme por reaccionar de la forma en que lo hice al fin de cuenta soy hombre.

Lo dijo tan rápido que en un principio Sakura creyó que había oído mal. ¿Eso era una disculpa? A ella no se lo parecía.

-Largo.

Lo dijo despacio y con calma, pronunciando cada palabra. Pero sonó tan escalofriante que a Sasuke hasta le entro un escalofrío.

-¿Qué?

-¿¡No me escuchaste!?

-Sí, pero…

-No me importan tus peros, lo único que quiero es que te largues.

-¿Por qué?

-¿ES QUE ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? NO PIENSO PERMITIR QUE ME INSULTES EN MI PROPIA CASA -le gritó Sakura.

-Yo no te estaba insultando.

-Yo creo que sí. Para que lo sepas si abrí la puerta así era porque me estaba duchando y no tienes ningún derecho a venir a culparme a mí. Fuiste tú el que empezó a besarme, así que no me culpes.

-Pero nada de que te quejaste, ¿verdad?

Sasuke ya se estaba empezando a enfadar. Él había ido con la mejor de las intenciones a disculparse y ella reaccionaba de esa manera.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente que estabas disfrutando de la forma en que te besaba, es más, estoy seguro que si ahora te beso me dejarías hacer sin decirme nada. O a lo mejor si me dirías y tus palabras serian: Sasuke no te detengas.

Muy tarde reacciono que había llegado demasiado lejos y así se lo hiso saber Sakura cuando le cruzó la cara de una cachetada.

-Lárgate.

Como Sasuke también estaba enfadado se fue sin nada más que decir.

No sabía si estaba enfadado con Sakura o con él mismo por cómo reaccionó.

_Merezco algun comentario?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Lo siento me demore un poco más en subir el nuevo capitulo pero aqui ya esta..._

**CAPITULO 7**

Después de que se le paso el enojo se dio cuenta que lo había hecho todo mal, esa no era una buena forma de disculparse. ¡Y él que se creía un experto en mujeres! Ahora se daba cuenta que no sabía ni la cuarta parte o por lo menos no sabía en lo que se refería a Sakura. Solo que eso tampoco lo entendía, porque desde que se empezó a fijar en ella trató de saber lo más posible, pero se daba cuenta que todo lo que aprendió, lo más mínimo de todas formas, no le iba a servir de nada con Sakura.

¿Y ahora que hacía?

Cada vez estaba cometiendo más errores y ahora se encontraba con el tiempo justo; no quería por nada del mundo que Sai se le adelantara y se declarara primero… Sasuke sabía que Sai la quería por el rato por la simple razón de que cuando a un hombre le importa una mujer no hablaba de ella con otros, era más personal y cuando no les importaba lo más mínimo ahí era cuando revelaban a otros los detalles íntimos. Eso lo entendía, solo que ahora se le agregaba otra pregunta sin respuesta.

¿Cómo hacía para que Sakura le creyera y no metiera la patas en el intento?

Su domingo no podía estar resultando de los más aburrido, aun cuando estaba con las chicas no estaba poniendo atención de lo que hablaban y aunque trataba de ocultarlo sabía que las otras se estaban preguntado qué es lo que le pasaba. Ni ella misma lo sabía o si lo sabia pero no quería reconocerlo. No le agradaba que Sasuke la hubiese tratado de esa forma, eso la llenaba de tristeza y le dolía que pensara que había abierto la puerta vestida así a propósito.

-¡Me arte! -gritó Ino.

-¿Qué pasa Ino?

-¿Qué que pasa Sakura? ¡Es evidente! ¡A ti te pasa algo y no nos lo quieres decir!

-Ino no grites, por favor -pidió Hinata que como siempre era la más calmada y se daba cuenta que con los gritos de Ino estaban llamando la atención en la cafetería a la que pasaron y ella prefería no llamar la atención.

-¡Si quiero grito y nadie me va a decir nada!

-Entonces hazlo por el bien de nuestros oídos que ya nos vas a dejar sorda -Le dice Sakura para ver si así consigue que se calle por un rato y prefiere cambiar de tema- Y tú Hinata, ¿cómo vas con Naruto?

Y como siempre que se habla de ese tema Hinata se sonroja y sus ojos empiezan a brillar. Se le nota que está enamorada. Solo que también se calla y no dice casi nada. Con Ino se enteraron que le gustaba Naruto por como lo veía y se sonrojaba en su presencia y como buenas amigas que eran la ayudaron lo más que pudieron.

-Estamos bien-lo dice casi en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente en alto como para escucharla y no tener que repetirlo una vez más.

Sakura empieza a mirar por los alrededores dejando que Hinata e Ino hablaran de otros temas, por lo menos había conseguido distraer a Ino de la que estaba segura se iba a convertir en un cuestionario en toda regla.

Su mirada se detuvo en una figura que iba acompañado de Naruto y sin querer soltó un gemido de pánico. Lo último que quería era verlo. Todavía se notaba un poco enojada y no creía que fuese a reaccionar de la mejor si se le acercaba, algo que de seguro podía pasar en cuanto Naruto viera a su novia con nosotras.

-¿Qué pasa? -parecía que Ino había vuelto a la carga.

-Vámonos.

Y sin esperar respuesta dejo un par de billetes en la mesa para pagar sus bebidas y se fue en la dirección opuesta en la venían los otros dos. Ni siquiera esperó a sus amigas.

-¡Espéranos!

No les hiso caso hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que Sasuke no la viera.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa hoy? Y esta vez la verdad.

-No vas a parar hasta que te la cuente, ¿verdad?

-Me conoces.

-Si no queda más remedio…

Así que por mientras que caminaban alejándose hacía la casa de Sakura para pasar el resto de la tarde, esta les fue contando todo lo que se había callado en los últimos días, aun cuando trató de guardarse los detalles de lo que paso cuando Sasuke la beso en el sofá de su casa, no lo consiguió, por que Ino era capaz hasta de confesar a un cura sin que este se diera cuenta.

-¿Y no pudiste contarnos eso antes?

-No sabía cómo -además que al principio creía que estaba soñando.

-¡Es un tonto!

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ino -por primera vez hablo Hinata desde que les contó lo sucedido.

-¿Ah?

-Eso, yo creo que a Sasuke le gusta Sakura.

-¿Y cómo puedes saber eso si Sasuke nunca muestra lo que siente?

-Lo conozco un poco al ser amigo de Naruto, además de que lo he visto observando a Sakura.

En vez de discutir con Hinata, Ino prefirió poner toda su atención en Sakura. Sabía que no conseguiría nada al llevarle la contraria a Hinata, por la simple razón de que siempre que decía algo era porque ella lo creía así y nada la hacía cambiar de opinión.

-Lo que aún no entiendo es que fue a hacer a tu casa en primer lugar.

Sakura solo se encogió de hombros; no tenía ni idea de que es lo que había ido a hacer, al final no le había dicho nada y eso la frustraba.

Ya no sabía que pensar, no le gustaba lo que Sasuke le había dicho, pero cuando la beso… se había sentido tan especial, como si fuera la única mujer para él, algo ilógico, pero… una chica tiene derecho a soñar, ¿no?

Sasuke que ya no quería pensar en ninguna forma de volver a disculparse, porque sabía que podia meter la pata otra vez; decidió que dejaría que las cosas pasaran como tuvieran que pasar. Aunque eso tampoco quería decir que le dejaría la vía libre a Sai para que conquistara a Sakura, no, pensaba luchar por ella.

Ahora solo debía esperar al lunes para ver qué pasaba o si ese día encontraba las palabras de disculpa tampoco las iba a desperdiciar.


	8. Chapter 8

_Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic :)_

**CAPITULO 8**

Aburrida, nunca en toda su vida había pasado un día más aburrido que ese. Estaba en el horario de almuerzo y si no pasaba algo interesante en los próximos segundos estaba segura que se quedaría totalmente dormida. Aunque tampoco tenía tantas esperanzas de que pasara algo bueno en la azotea del colegio que era el lugar donde se encontraba. Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir pasar su hora libre ahí para poder tener un poco de soledad y después recriminarse a sí misma de que se encontraba aburrida. Y eso que no llevaba ni cinco minutos en el lugar.

-¿Sakura?

¿Eh?

-¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería hablar un momento contigo -le dijo sonriendo.

No entendió la razón, pero esa sonrisa hizo que los pelos se le pararan de punta. Siempre había creído que la sonrisa de Sai era terrorífica, como si por más que lo intentara fuera tan falsa que desagradaba verla. Podía llegar a creer que no tenía sentimientos. Trato de ocultarlo y le dirigió una sonrisa para que comenzara a hablar, mientras antes hablaba antes se iría.

Sin decirle nada empezó a acercarse a ella aun con ella sonrisa en el rostro, ¿qué estaba planeando? Eso estaba empezando a no gustarle nada. Por alguna razón quería salir corriendo… algo totalmente absurdo.

Se alegraba de estar pendiente de Sakura, porque se dio cuenta cuando dejo a sus amigas en el patio para dirigirse ella sola hacia la azotea. Agradecía que así fuera, al fin tendría la oportunidad que había estado esperando para al fin (y si es que no metía la pata otra vez) de disculparse por besarla, aunque no se arrepentía. De lo que si se arrepentía era de lo que le había dicho después, ¡prácticamente la había tratado de ramera! Ojala que pudiese disculparlo.

No había dado ni unos pasos cuando se dio cuenta que no era el único que había estado observando a la peli rosa, porque en ese momento Sai iba un poco más adelante suyo haciendo lo mismo que él: seguir a Sakura.

¡Como si él lo fuera a permitir!

Aun cuando apuro el paso no lo alcanzo, no quería ser demasiado obvio en sus acciones, después de todo tenía una reputación que proteger.

Maldijo internamente mientras seguía en su persecución, pero esta no dio fruto, ya que con su mala suerte se topo a Naruto de camino y como siempre estaba ahí para hacerle la vida imposible (no le habría importado para nada de en ese momento Naruto muriera de la forma más terrible posible y que esta fuera con mucho dolor) pero lo único que hizo después de perder todo un minuto fue gritarle que se apartara de su camino. Ni siquiera le puso atención en lo que le dijo.

Al seguir con su camino por las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie que lo interrumpiera se puso a correr como loco hasta que abrió la puerta de la azotea y la vio.

_Y la furia explotó en su interior._

¡Maldito Sai!

Necesitaban que le enseñaran modales a ese hijo de…

Mejor que sus pensamientos no siguieran por ahí o podía empezar a repartir golpes al que parecía perfecto para convertirse en su saco de boxeo favorito. En vez de eso puso una sonrisa en su rostro que valía la pena decir era terrorífica.

Eso no le gustaba para nada, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Si le hubiesen dicho alguna vez que estaría en una situación así se habría reído de esa persona y no abrí hecho caso a sus palabras. Ahora era distinto.

_Parecía la presa de un león._

Lo que tenía que hacer era calmarse; eso era seguro. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, parecía que su cuerpo presentía peligro, porque no podia controlar el pánico del que se había apoderado.

Sai seguía acercándose y ella ya no tenía a donde moverse (sentía a su espalda la pared), estaba atrapada y vio como si fuese a cámara lenta cuando Sai se afirmo a la pared al lado suyo con los brazos, uno a cada lado.

_No había forma de escapar._

Su corazón empezó una carrera de locos.

-¿No podrían buscar otro sitio? Necesito relajarme.

¡Salvada! ¡Sea quien fuese pensaba besarlo hasta desmayarse!

Miro más allá de Sai…

_O tal vez no…_

-Sasuke-kun… -retiraba lo dicho. No pensaba besarlo hasta desmayarse, menos mal no lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Por qué no te vas? Molestas.

¿Molestaba? ¡Él que la estaba molestando era él! Antes de que Sasuke dijese algo, ella fue y empujo a Sai por el pecho para salir corriendo por las escaleras. Ya después le tendría que decir a ese arrogante y guapo de Sasuke que esa salvada que le dio lo iba a considerar su disculpa por los insultos que le dio a su persona. Ya que si era sincera consigo misma solo de eso quería una disculpa, porque no le importaba para nada que la haya besado, es más quería que se repitiese.

¡Pero eso no se lo decía ni aunque la torturaran!

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿No viste que estaba ocupado?

-Hmp.

-Para la próxima ándate a molestar a otro lado.

Sai se dio la vuelta para irse, pero él aun no había terminado, tendría que encontrar la forma de decirle que se mantuviese lejos de Sakura si no quería tener problemas con él.

-¿Tan ciego estás que no viste que no quería estar aquí?

-¿Tú que te metes?

Así que en vez de responderle, le tiro otra pregunta para ver si así lo dejaba en paz. ¡Ja! ¡Como si él calle tan fácil!

-Solo la estaba ayudando.

Sasuke puso una sonrisa en su rostro como diciéndole otra cosa completamente distinta: "Solo quería fastidiarte un poco y parece que lo logré".

-Quita esa cara de satisfacción.

-Hmp.

Se fue y él quitó su sonrisa para luego empezar a golpear todo lo que se le pusiera por delante y eso quería decir que la única que pudo sentir dolor fue su mano porque la pared no cuenta ¿no?

Estaba furioso. Solo agradecía que Sai no hubiese alcanzado a tocar a Sakura, después de todo solo él tenía ese derecho y no lo quería compartir con nadie.

_No le gustaba darse cuenta que se podía transformar en alguien tan posesivo._

Eso ya se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Parecía que en verdad ya le iba dar lo mismo todo e iba a empezar a comportarse como un humano normal y corriente. Y el gran Uchiha Sasuke nunca había sido un humano corriente y era eso lo que más rabia le daba, solo por culpa de una mujer estaba dejando todo de lado para empezar a mostrar unas debilidades que nunca había mostrado y que tampoco creía que tenia.

_La vida le estaba mostrando últimamente muchas sorpresas._

Llegó corriendo al lado e Hinata e Ino que se encontraban en el patio junto a Naruto y Shikamaru, los últimos días había estado tan metida en mi mundo que no me había dado cuenta que Ino había empezado a salir con este. Era por eso que había ido a la azotea para dejar a las parejitas solas, después de todo solo ella era la que seguía sin novio.

-¿Qué p-pasa Sa-Sakura?

Parecía que Hinata aun le costaba hablar normalmente cuando estaba siendo abrazada por Naruto.

"Por lo menos ya no se desmaya"

-Nada Hinata -trató de decir lo más calmadamente posible. Por lo que parecía ahora tendría que cuidarse de Sai porque no sabía que se traía entre manos. Él nunca antes le había puesta atención, ¿por qué ahora sí?

_Quería decirles que empezé un proyecto que incluye a esta pareja en: UNA COLECCION DE AMOR son ane-shot que estoy segura les van a encantar... mi meta es hacer cien ¡Apoyenme en esto! _

_s/9213971/1/Una-colección-de-amor_

_Pasen y lean (y aprovechen de dejarme un comentario) estaria muy agradecida..._

_Y con respecto a este capitulo ¿algun comentario?_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Nuevo capitulo al fin!_

**CAPITULO 9**

Otra vez era fin de semana y ella solo se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando y pensando, aun cuando se dijo que dejaría el tema este volvía a torturar su mente una y otra vez.

_Si fuese tan fácil de dejar de pensar en él._

Eran las tres de la tarde y ella aun en la cama, era un caso perdido. Si tuviese la fuerza necesaria se levantaría e iría hasta la casa de ese Uchiha engreído solo para aclarar las cosas, pero lo había intentado por toda la mañana y no pasaba más allá de la puerta.

Suspiró por la frustración que sentía y se dijo que esa era la definitiva. Volvió a levantarse se puso sus zapatillas y se encaminó a la casa Uchiha. Por el camino trató de no pensar en lo que haría una vez en que llegara, porque conociéndose estaba segura que daría media vuelta sin pensarlo.

No se demoró más de veinte minutos cuando se encontró con que había llegado a su destino. Y sabía que no se equivocaba de casa, después de todo como cada enamorada trataba de saber lo máximo posible del chico que quería y saber donde vivía era una de esas cosas.

Al querer tocar el timbre vio como le temblaba la mano, algo bastante normal en ella, cuando se encontraba nerviosa y estaba segura que en poco tiempo todo su cuerpo estaría templando. Antes de arrepentirse y volverse por donde había ido vio con horror (o por lo menos ella lo consideraba así) como se abría la puerta de la casa y salía un pelinegro demasiado parecido a Sasuke, estaba segura de era Itachi, su hermano. Había escuchado hablar de él, pero solo palabras sueltas.

_Nunca esperó que se parecieran tanto._

Ambos de pelo y ojos negros, junto con ese aire de arrogancia y seriedad que tenía Sasuke.

Cuando Itachi levantó la mirada para verla mostró una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Hasta ahí quedo el parecido, Sasuke nunca habría preguntado, él solo la hubiese mirado con una ceja levantada esperando a que le dijera que hacía en su casa para luego usar su típico _"hmp"_ que podía significar según el momento y el gesto que el chico hiciera después. Podían haber dos posibilidades: una que Sasuke se hiciese a un lado si creyera que necesitan una conversación o por el contrario (y era lo que según ella creía que hacía la mayoría de las veces) no permitir la entrada a su casa y cerrarle la puerta en la cara sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

-Busco a Sasuke -le respondió de repente con una voz tímida. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás y eso la estaba empezando a asustar.

**¡Venga! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cobarde?**

Eso la asusto. Hacía mucho que había dejado de escuchar en su cabeza a esa voz que "supuestamente" era su conciencia. Aunque había empezado como su primera amiga, después de todo cuando niña siempre la habían molestado y no tenía ni una amiga, así que para no sentirse tan sola se inventó a esa, solo que terminó resultando que siempre decía lo que ella quería decir o hacer y no se atrevía.

_Le habría encantado tener más personalidad._

Sakura no supo decir si lo que vio en la cara de Itachi fue una sonrisa burlona, una maliciosa o las dos. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de si había aparecido una de esas sonrisas.

-Pasa. Creo que se encuentra en su dormitorio. Segundo piso a mano derecha -miro de forma fugaz hacia la casa para luego terminar- segunda puerta -me volvió a sonreír- no te preocupes, mis padres no están en casa.

¿Por qué me decía que sus padres no están en casa? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Otra alarma empezó a asonar en su cabeza.

-¿Y no puedes ir a buscarlo?

-Lo siento, tengo prisa -se disculpo.

En ese momento le habría gustado poder alzar una ceja pero eso era algo que nunca había aprendido a hacer, en vez de eso levantó ambas, desconcertada.

_Porque él no aparentaba que tenía prisa, estaba demasiado relajado._

Parecía que le había leído el pensamiento porque se despidió y se fue, aunque no avanzó ni diez pasos antes de voltearse para verla. No le quedo más remedio que entrar, no quería ver la cara de Itachi por si veía lo nerviosa que estaba. Si se iba a enfrentar a Sasuke que fuese lo antes posible.

Y con esos pensamientos se adentró en la casa.

Y no pudo más que abrir la boca del asombro, no podía describir como era esta por dentro, demostraba un ambiente demasiado elegante sin perder hogareño, una combinación que nunca creyó posible, ya que su casa tenía lo hogareño, pero no se acerca para nada en lo elegante como pasaba en esa.

Una vez se mostraba el nivel social que tenían ambos. Ella nunca estaría a la altura.

.

.

Sus padres de viaje de negocios, su hermano se había ido con sus amigos y él se encontraba ahí solo en casa… aburrido. Solo tenía de compañía la música que estaba escuchando, no quería salir con el idiota de Naruto ni con los otros a los que consideraba sus amigos.

_Prefería quedarse en la paz que reinaba en su casa._

Si pudiese quedarse dormido sería lo mejor y eso fue lo que intento cerrando los ojos y relajándose hasta que sintió un leve movimiento en su hombro que lo sacó de la somnolencia en la que estaba, ya que sabía que se encontraba solo en casa.

Solo que cuando miro quien era no podía creer de quién se trataba.

De seguro que estaba soñando.

.

.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación que según Itachi Uchiha era la del dormitorio de su hermano menor, solo que nadie respondió, pero ella sabía que sí que estaba ahí por la simple razón de que se podía escuchar la música desde fuera. Estaba segura que era por eso que no le abría la puerta.

_No tenía que haberla oído._

Armándose del poco valor que le quedaba abrió la puerta esperando algún grito de parte del Uchiha reclamándole que hacía en su cuarto pero como no escucho nada termino por ingresar y mirar alrededor hasta que lo encontró acostado en su cama. Su vista solo pudo mirarlo a él, así que no miro nada de lo que la rodeaba. Encontraba que todo eso no era suficiente para apartar la vista de ese dios griego (o por lo menos ella así lo consideraba y no era la única) que estaba a su vista en ese momento.

Nunca había tenido una oportunidad como esa en la que lo podía mirar sin temor a que este le frunciera el ceño o que alguien más se diese cuenta. Estaba dormido y parecía un completo ángel sin ese gesto de arrogancia que siempre tenía en el rostro. Lo frio también había desaparecido, porque ahora podía notar en ese rostro que tanto amaba un calidez que nunca había tenido cuando estaba despierto. Se dedicó a observarlo por otro minuto antes de volver a acercarse hasta donde estaba y tocarle el hombro para que despertara y fue testigo de cómo esa calidez iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en confusión para verla ahí junto a él.

-¿Estoy soñando?

Bien. Ella se había equivocado, estaba segura de que la miraría con enfado por interrumpir su sueño y la echaría, porque ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí. En vez de eso le sale con esa pregunta _"¿Estoy soñando?"_ ¿Acaso él soñaba con ella como para decir eso?

-No.

-Hmp.

_Su misma respuesta de siempre. Ya se había recuperado._


	10. Chapter 10

_Quiero agadecer a todas/os (si es que hay algun chico) el haberme acompañado en esta historia._

_Espero que les quste este último capitulo. _

**CAPITULO 10**

-Tenemos que hablar.

Siempre que escuchaba esas palabras un escalofrío recorría su espalda, sabía que cuando "eso" era pronunciado no significaba nada bueno.

-Hmp.

También era preferible no decir nada, hacer creer que estaba totalmente de acuerdo y cuando se pusiese a hablar deja vagar la mente por cosas mejores antes de estar poniendo atención a las palabras. Solo que esa vez había un problema: quien había pronunciado esas palabras era Sakura, la chica a la que quería, por la que estaba dispuesto a no tomar en cuenta al resto, al que dirán. Esa era una decisión que le había costado tomar, pero prefería que los que consideraba sus amigos dejasen de hablarle antes que perderla a ella.

Sakura Haruno.

Tenía un nombre tan bonito y él lo que quería era decir que era suya y de nadie más; por cumplir ese sueño estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Ella se lo merecía.

Eso era lo que él, Sasuke Uchiha, creía y por eso no podía dejar de escuchar lo que fuese que ella quisiera hablar con él.

Pero aun cuando estaba medio dormido… bueno no tanto (ya que se le había pasado la mayor parte del sueño) tenía un pequeño miedo, ¡quién lo creería! ¡Él con miedo! Se encontraba sorprendido por eso, después de todo siempre había tenido una seguridad que nadie más tenía; aunque sabía eso no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese mal presentimiento (o miedo, o como quisiera llamarlo) de que le dijese que de una vez por todas la deje en paz, que nunca había querido besarlo ni nada, ¡No quería eso!

Pero ya no podía hacer nada, porque ella ya se había puesto a hablar.

-Sasuke-kun… yo… etto… -movía las manos nerviosa junto con un sonrojo que según el Uchiha menor era adorable, pero nunca lo reconocería aunque lo torturaran- tenemos que hablar de lo que ha estado pasando entre nosotros.

Tan ensimismado había estado viendo su sonrojo que no se había dado cuenta cuando había puesto en su cara una expresión decidida que la hacía verse mayor de lo que era.

Como no había escuchado lo que había dicho prefirió responder con su habitual:

-Hmp. -Vio que fue lo único que necesitó para que ella empezara otra vez.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que está pasando; a lo mejor para ti solo fue un impulso del momento -empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación sin dejar de hablar- pero para mí no. "Algo tonto", puedes decir, pero… ¡no me importa! porque yo…

Tan ensimismado estaba mirándola que sus oídos dejaron de funcionarle, parecía que solo su vista estaba buena, porque solo eso podía hacer: verla.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Hmp.

Esa respuesta ya era algo de él o así lo sentía, estaba tan acostumbrado a usarla siempre que ya no se daba cuenta cuando la usaba.

Solo que esta vez fue un error.

Grave error.

O eso le daba a entender el rostro de Sakura.

_Su Sakura._

-Me voy.

El terror lo invadió.

-¡No!

Ella se detuvo al lado de la puerta, pero no se volvió.

-¿Qué saco con quedarme? No estás escuchando lo que digo así que no tiene caso.

-Si escucho, lo que pasa es que me distraje -trató de explicarse.

-¡Te distrajiste! Yo aquí tratando de hablar contigo y tú… ¡TE DISTRAJISTE! ¡Es el colmo! ¿Sabes cuánto valor tuve que sacar de no sé qué parte para poder venir a hablar contigo? ¡No, no lo sabes! ¡Si lo supieras no te distraerías con estupideces! -nunca le había tocado ver esa faceta en Sakura, pero le gustaba. Sin evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa asomó en sus labios- ¡Y más encima te parece divertido!

Se notaba que se encontraba ofendida por el comportamiento del pelinegro, ya que con la cabeza en alto se dirigió a la puerta para salir de una buena vez de la casa de ese Uchiha egocéntrico.

-No me distraje con estupideces –le dijo lo más calmado que pudo, después de todo había sido ella misma quien lo había distraído.

-¿Entonces?

-Secreto -le respondió con una sonrisa, ahora se daba cuenta que le encantaba hacerla rabiar un poco. Parecía una pequeña gatita.

Soltó un bufido y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta, susurrando sin percatarse que él la estaba escuchando.

-Maldito Uchiha.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella volviendo a cerrar la puerta que esta ya había abierto y aprisionándola entre esta y sus brazos.

-¿Qué te parece si me lo repites? Ahora tienes toda mi atención.

.

.

Y la tenía, de eso Sakura se daba cuenta y realmente se estaba dando cuenta que prefería cuando él no le ponía atención… o no tanta.

Ahora al tener esos ojos negros fijos en ella la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa ¡y ni podía apartar la vista! Trago saliva para ver si podía deshacer el nudo que la había dejado muda… solo que este no se fue, parecía que se hiso aun más grande.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías mi atención? Habla.

"¡Si pudiera lo haría!", pensó Sakura.

¿No se daba cuenta de eso? Sakura estaba segura que veía lo que le provocaba al estar tan cerca.

-Bien, si no quieres decir nada no te puedo obligar, pero tampoco te vas a ir.

¿Eh? Las manos de Sakura quedaron atrapadas entre las de Sasuke y lo vio a él acercarse a su rostro hasta que rozó sus labios con los de él.

_Era como estar en el paraíso._

Y estaba segura que no quería volver a la tierra.

Ese beso era aún mejor de los que ya habían compartido, de la forma en que empezó tan suave y dulce para volverse ardiente y apasionadamente agresivo. Cada vez que lo besaba más segura estaba que se estaba volviendo adicta a sus labios.

¿Existiría alguna fórmula para hacerlos menos apetecibles? No lo creía. Y estaba agradecida por ello.

Pero aun no entendía lo que quería decir todo eso, ¿acaso tenían alguna oportunidad? Ya no creía que fuera un simple impulso como le dijo a Sasuke… si era así ¿por qué la seguía besando? Pero tampoco quería darse falsas esperanzas. ¡No sabía qué hacer!

ÉL le soltó sus manos para llevar las suyas hasta sus cabellos y le hizo ladear la cabeza para seguir besándola en un beso que cada segundo que pasaba se volvía aún mejor.

Sakura al sentir que sus manos quedaban libres las entrelazó en el cuello de Sasuke ya que se estaba dando cuenta que sus piernas se estaban poniendo débiles y en cualquier momento dejarían de sostenerla.

"Unos minutos más" pensó Sakura para seguir besando esos labios que la volvían loca. Después de todo no sabía si tendría ocasión de besarlo otra vez. Así que disfruto sus últimos minutos como si su vida dependiera de ello para luego al ver que las manos de Sasuke se dirigían a su pollera y empezaba a levantársela posó su mano sobre la de él y la detuvo para luego apartarse.

-No -una simple palabra que fue capaz de dejar paralizado a Sasuke.

-¿Tanto te gusta decirme que no? -le pregunto frustrado y con un pequeño matiz de enojo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad Sasuke?

-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¿Qué me rechazas? ¿Eso?

Sakura no soportaba ver como Sasuke se hacía el ofendido y la culpaba a ella de algo que no sabía ni que era. Solo estaba consiguiendo que se enojara.

-¡Pues yo tampoco entiendo que es lo que pasa! Tan solo quiero aclarar las cosas.

-Hmp.

-¡Y tus monosílabos estúpidos tampoco ayudan!

Se encontraba realmente enojada, parecía que no podía parar de decirle todo lo que tenía guardado por tanto tiempo.

-¿Acaso crees que esos sonidos tontos que no son ni palabras sirven de algo? ¡Solo te gusta decirlas porque te hace ver genial o eso es lo que crees! ¡Pero no! Solo pareces un estúpido que se cree demasiado y que le gusta ser el centro de atención haciendo como que no le importa.

Creía que esta vez se que se estaba pasando pero la culpa era de él, así que le tocaba aguatarse hasta que ella se desahogara.

-¿Podrías callarte?

-¡No! Todavía tengo cosas que…

No pudo seguir, sus labios de repente habían sido callados con otros que se movían constantemente hasta hacerla responder.

-Al fin te callaste -le susurro cuando se separaron.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, siguió hablando.

-Siento que no te gusten mis "sonidos", pero es una costumbre y aunque digas que te desespere no te creo. Además si quiero besarte no hay nada que me lo impida ya que decidí que no me va a importar lo que digan en el instituto, así que desde ahora considérate mi novia.

-¿Así no más? ¿Ni siquiera me lo vas a pedir como se debe?

Sasuke la miró con cara de confusión. ¡Por Dios! A veces podía creer que era un tonto; ella era una chica y quería la pregunta. Así después podría contárselo con todo lujo y detalles a sus amigas y que estas le tuviesen envidia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo estás dando por hecho y yo quiero elegir.

-Pero si los dos sabemos cuál será tu respuesta.

-¡Quiero la pregunta!

-¿Y qué me arrodille?

-Mucho mejor -le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa con lo que consiguió que Sasuke la mirara con mala cara.

-Era sarcasmo.

Ya se estaba cansando. No entendía porque se le hacía tan difícil. Si como él había dicho ya los dos conocían la respuesta, así que no era por el miedo a que se negara.

-Estoy esperando.

Sasuke volvió a mirarla, pero aparto al tiro la vista, sin querer Sakura pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de su amado pelinegro. Lo vio cerrar os ojos y susurrar:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Sonrió. La ocasión lo merecía, después de todo nunca creyó ver de esa forma al orgulloso Uchiha. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se lo iba a pensar, pero se arrepintió al creer que eso sería algo muy malo.

-Si quiero.

Solo tuvo tiempo de decir las palabras antes de saltar encima de él y empezar a besarlo, estaba tan feliz. Nunca creyó que su sueño se iba a hacer realidad. Pero si que se hizo y nunca pensaba olvidarlo.

Se besaron con pasión pero a la vez con mucha dulzura, quería que ese día durara para siempre, aunque de todas formas sabia que nunca lo iba a olvidad. Demasiada felicidad hacia eso: nunca olvidar.

Solo que otra vez le iba a tocar parar a su ahora novio que se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones.

-Sasuke-kun.

-Hmp.

_Maldito sonidito._

-Para.

-¿Por qué? Ahora eres mi novia.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? ¡Además no estoy lista!

-¿Me estás diciendo que no vamos a poder hacerlo?

-¡No! ¿Acaso me pediste que fuese tu novia solo para tener sexo conmigo?

Pareció ofendido por la pregunta. Esa era una buena señal.

-Por supuesto que no.

No sabía que había estado conteniendo el aliento, pero así era porque lo soltó en un suspiro.

-¿No puedes esperar un tiempo? -le pregunto en un susurro.

-Si… hasta cuando quieras.

_¿Me regalan algun comentario? ¿Les gusto el final? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero todas sus opiniones. _

_Y una vez más gracias por acompañarme en este fic._

_(Si quieren se pasan por el otro fic de esta pareja que estoy haciendo: son puros oneshot.)_


End file.
